A typical internal combustion engine of a vehicle includes a battery that provides power to one or more vehicle electrical systems. When the battery is providing power to one or more of the vehicle electrical systems, the power drain on the battery reduces the battery charge, and thus its voltage output. When the vehicle is running, a vehicle alternator recharges the battery so that the battery charge is high enough for continued power output to the vehicle electrical systems. The greater the power drain on the battery, the more charging is needed for the battery from the alternator. To control the charging output of the alternator, a field control input signal from a controller sets the duty cycle of the alternator depending on the drain on the vehicle battery. This field control of the alternator is referred to as the electronic voltage regulating (EVR) of a vehicle battery charging system.
Battery temperature is an important parameter for providing battery charging control. The temperature of the vehicle battery is required to determine an accurate EVR set point for proper battery charging. A proper set point for the desired battery target voltage will prevent the battery from overheating at high battery temperatures during charging, and prevent the battery from being undercharged at low battery temperatures during charging. For current vehicle technology, a battery temperature sensor, such as a negative temperature coefficient sensor, is mounted outside of the vehicle battery, usually under the battery tray that the battery is mounted on. Because the sensor is mounted outside of the battery, the temperature measurement is severely affected by the surrounding environment, and therefore does not accurately reflect the dynamic variations of the battery's internal temperature. The inability to accurately measure a vehicle battery's temperature adversely affects the recharging of the battery.